


First

by lazlong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Five Minute Writing Challenge, Fix-It, Gen, HLV, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:04:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazlong/pseuds/lazlong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sand is hot, and wind is rising. John is in the desert, once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

First there is plane, ready to depart, and the wind is howling. It is turning, twisting, tearing inside his coat, creeping to the naked skin. Then there is momentary lapse of vision and then there is desert; hot, tearing, mind-numbing desert that blinds vision and leaves the mind empty of any thought.


	2. Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fading, the world as he knows is fading and the new one is trying to emerge

The blazing sun and scalding wind is here, to stay.  
John knows, that somewhere in the middle of the sandstorm there remains Mary, standing as a Sphinx, silent and deadly. The main thing right now is not to blink, or she will wake up, notice him and destroy, as she once already did. Keep your movements slow, your breath - shallow, and may be he will be able to reach the destination.

Fading, the world as he knows is fading and the new one is trying to emerge. But it is not possible to reach it, he is in Limbo, no -  _he_ is Limbo; because the new world just starts forming, in the back of his mind, from the fingertips of his useless hands, that can neither kill nor heal, at least until the decision is made.


	3. I'm guided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is the star to every wandering bark.

His life keeps going into circles, the only trick is to determine what is the focus point, he keeps returning to. The old world is slowly fading into nothingness; the dice are loaded, and still they are rolling: sometimes he feels like dice, rolling; and sometimes he wants to hope very much that he is the one, throwing them.

It is irrational, to drop everything, to risk with everything, but it is open secret already and everybody knows it - except himself. The path towards plane narrows, and there is only empty and dark door, gazing into him, calling, tempting; this is abyss where he dared to take one look, one too close look into, and now the abyss is gazing back to him, holding him and taking him closer and closer - or _he_ is the one, drawing the abyss towards him.

Whatever, the only thing that matters right now, is shrinking distance.. and narrowing path; he'll see what will come first - end of the road, or disappearance of already shaky and shadowy path.

 


	4. I'm guided by

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ..the dark, the black hole, the annihilation..

In chaos there could be born new logos, and when embracing the death, tempting in the depths of the abyss.. there might be found new life and love.  
John is falling, has been for a very long time and now he just takes note of it.  
He hits the ground.


End file.
